disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sailing for Adventure
"Sailing for Adventure" is a song sung by the cast in the film, Muppet Treasure Island as they cast off to sea. Lyrics Muppet Treasure Island version= Pirates: When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled We're under way and off to see the world Under way and off to see the world Pirates & Crew: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Real Tom: Manly men are we Pirates & Crew: Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Mr. Arrow: (speaking) Safely now, Mr Silver. Let's not get sloppy just because we're singing. Long John Silver: (speaking) Aye aye! Pirates: Danger walks the deck We say what the heck We laugh at the perils we're facing Gonzo: Every storm we ride is its own reward Rizzo: And people die by falling overboard Pirates: People die by falling overboard Pirates & Crew: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Trelawny: Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing Bad Polly: I love to see 'em cry when they walk the plank Clueless Morgan: I prefer to cut a throat Mad Monty: I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air While their faces turn blue Clueless Morgan: (speaking) Just kidding! All three: It's a good life on a boat Pirates: There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans Rats: There are bingo games every fun-filled day Donna Plagueman: And Margaritas at the midnight buffet Pirates: Margaritas at the midnight buffet Pirates & Crew: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Statler & Waldorf: Should have took a train Pirates & Crew: Sailing for adventure on the bounding main Jim Hawkins: The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead I just know I was born to lead The life my father led Long John: The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our mates will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port The sea is always home Trelawny: (speaking) Alright, Mr. Bimbo! I didn't know you had such a good singing voice. You're welcome! Pirates: We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown Pirates & Crew: Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Sailing for adventure Rizzo: It's so nauseating Pirates: Sailing for adventure Gonzo: So exhilarating Pirates: Sailing for adventure Rats: We're all celebrating Pirates, Crew & Rats: On the deep blue sea |-|Ultimate Swashbuckler version= When the course is laid and the anchor's weighed A sailor's blood begins racing With our hearts unbound and our flag unfurled We're under way and off to see the world Under way and off to see the world Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Manly men are we Sailing for adventure on the deep blue sea Danger walks the deck We say, "What the heck" We laugh at the perils we're facing Every storm we ride has its own reward And people die by falling overboard People die by falling overboard Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Hoist the sails and sing Sailing for adventure on the big blue wet thing (most of the verse cut in the Swashbuckling Sea Songs album) I love to see them cry when they walk the plank I prefer to cut a throat I love to hang 'em high and watch their little feet try to walk in the air While their faces turn blue Just kidding! (uncut in the Swashbuckling Sea Songs album) It's a good life on a boat There are distant lands with burning sands That call across the oceans There are bingo games every fun-filled day And Margaritas at the midnight buffet Margaritas at the midnight buffet Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Should have took a train Sailing for adventure on the bounding main The salty breezes whisper Who knows what lies ahead We just know we were born to lead The life our fathers led The stars will be our compass Wherever we may roam And our mates will always be Just like a family And though we may put into port The sea is always home We'll chase our dreams standing on our own Over the horizon to the great unknown Hey ho, we'll go Anywhere the wind is blowing Bold and brave and free Sailing for adventure Sailing for adventure Sailing for adventure On the deep blue sea Trivia *When the song was shown on the Muppet Sing Alongs version of Muppet Treasure Island, Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty's verse was cut. **Also when the Ultimate Swashbuckler version was included on the album Swashbuckling Sea Songs, most of the verse based on the part sung by Polly Lobster, Clueless Morgan, and Mad Monty was cut, shortening it to "It's a good life on a boat" (and also the line "Just kidding!") to soften part of the song for said album and to make it suitable for younger listeners. pt-br:Sailing for Adventure Category:Songs Category:Muppet Treasure Island songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:The Muppets songs Category:Traveling songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Songs with alternate lyrics